Pray For a Miracle
by trishaj48
Summary: A story pulled from my warped brain, a different take on Sara’s departure and return and Warrick being shot. I know it is long put I hate cliff hangers. LOL CSI is owned by it’s writers and producers, not me. But a girl can dream.


Pray For A Miracle

Lately Gil Grissom's life resembled a rollercoaster, ups and downs.

Everything went down when Natalie Davis had kidnapped the love of his life, his Sara. Gil was back on cloud nine when Sara was found and only after a few days in the hospital she was back in his arms. All of this made Gil realize that he could not live without Sara so he asked her to marry him and she said YES.

Life was good until the next down hit, shortly after Sara said she would marry him Gil noticed a change in Sara, she was distant - not really there - not only at work but at home too. Gil confronted her.

"Gil," Sara told him, "I love you with all my heart. Nothing in this world will make me happier then to be your wife."

Gil felt a BUT coming on.

"But I have to leave, I can not make a future for us until I deal with my past," Sara said with tears in her eyes, "I have to burry my ghosts."

Gil told her he understood. Sara left.

Gil's next high was quickly followed by a down. Warrick had a close call, but thanks to his friends, he was cleared. They all celebrated.

Nick was the last to leave, he had been flirting with a waitress. Nick heard what he thought was a gun shot, then another. Running into the parking lot, he seen his best friend slumped into his steering wheel.

"Rick! Rick!" Nick yelled. He felt for a pulse, he found one, very weak. Grabbing his phone he called 911, then he called Grissom. "Warrick has been shot, it's bad." "On my way," Grissom said.

Nick called the rest of the crew, they were watching from a safe distance while the paramedics did what they could before speeding him away.

"I need you and Greg to start processing the scene," Gil said, "I will have the car towed in, we will process that too." Catherine said she was going to the hospital, "I will get his clothing."

At the lab Ecklie stopped Grissom in the hall, "Your people can not take this one." "Try and stop us," Gil said, "get out of my way."

At the hospital Catherine was waiting for Warrick's clothing. She sat in a chair, face buried in her hands, "I love you, you can't die."

Gil arrived at the hospital, he told the nurse that Mr. Brown had no family. Warrick had given Gil the necessary papers for him to make medical decisions if he could not.

"I will inform the doctor," the nurse said, "he will notify you when he can talk to you."

Meanwhile Sara had buried her past, she is now ready to start her future. Sara had told Gil she would be home the end of the month, but she was leaving today, she wanted to surprise him.

As Sara was waiting for her cab she listened to the television. She heard about Warrick, Sara's first thought was Gil and how he was taking it.

One half hour latter she was on her flight, heading home.

Back at the lab all the evidence had been processed, nothing. Every shoe impression, every finger print could be accounted for. No leads. "There is nothing more we can do right now," Gil said, "I suggest we all try to get some rest."

At the house Gil tried several times to reach Sara, she never heard the phone, it was in her bag in the overhead compartment. The plane landed, Sara called the lab, Judy said Dr. Grissom had gone home.

At the house she paid the cabbie and let herself in. Sara seen Gil sleeping on the couch, on the table next to him was his migraine medicine.

She quietly went to the bedroom and put her things away. She called the hospital and identified herself as CSI. All they would say was he was still in surgery.

She went to the kitchen, got herself a cold drink and then sat in a chair next to Gil. She picked up the book she was reading before she left, she smiled, Gil had left it just as it was.

She picked up the book and started reading it when Gil's phone rang.

"Sara?" the voice questioned. "Yes Jim," she said. "Where is Gil?" he wanted to know. She told him that Gil was asleep, she told him about the medicine bottle being open.

"Wake him," Jim said, "the doctor wants to talk to us."

Sara knelt on the floor next to Gil and gently kissed him. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Sara?" he said not sure if he was dreaming.

"I am home," she said, "unless you don't want me?" Her question was answered with his kiss.

She told him about Jim's call, He went to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up, changed his shirt and then they left.

A nurse showed then to a private waiting room, all eyes turned to Gil and Sara as they walked in, hand in hand.

"I am Dr. Owens," the gentleman started, "I am the lead on Mr. Browns case. We have managed to control the bleeding for now. The injury to his brain is the one we are most concerned about. We got lucky with the one to his neck, it managed to miss his main artery. The other one we are concerned about is the one that went in the back. It missed his spine, but it did nick his heart before exiting. From there it lodged in his leg."

He stopped and took a breath. "Right now he is in what we call a medically induced coma. That means we have given him some drugs to keep him asleep. This will slow down his body and help it heal. As I understand it, Mr. Grissom has medical power of attorney?" Gil said he did. "You will have some major decisions to make soon." "I must be honest with all of you," the doctor continued, "I do not hold much chance for your friend. I see this going one of two ways, either death or spending what time he has left in a vegetative state."

"What can we do, doctor?" Catherine asked. "Pray for a miracle," the doctor said as he left.

Catherine buried her face in Nick's shoulder and cried.

As the nurse handed Gil the bullets that were taken from Warrick's body she told them they could have the room "for as long as necessary." Gil thanked her, the team decided that Warrick was never going to be alone, one or two of his friends would be there with him at all times.

The staff kept food and drinks in the room, a cot was brought in too.

"We all need to get some rest," Gil said, "we can work better with clear minds and rested bodies."

Everyone left but Nick, he would take first watch.

Sara was already in bed by time Gil finished making his phone calls, he undressed and climbed in. Sara cuddled next to him, how he had missed the feel of her body. She lay her head on Gil's shoulder and they both fell asleep.

The next day everyone showed up for work, everyone except Nick. The whole shift was spent going over and re going over what they found. Even with the bullets they were still at a dead end. "This case will not be solved until Warrick can tell us what happened," Greg said. With sad facial expressions, everyone agreed.

It has been a month, no changes have been reported. Another attempt was made on Warrick's life so Brass posted a 24/7 guard by the door.

Six weeks after she came home, Gil and Sara were married in a private ceremony.

That night Sara was sitting on the bed reading. From the day she returned she had longed for Gil to make love to her, she knew Gil's mind was elsewhere. They would cuddle and for now it was enough for, it would happen when he was ready and he was not ready.

Gil sat next to Sara, the look in his eyes told her he needed her also. Gil kissed her, gently at first then with more passion. He undone Sara's pajama top, his hands touching her bare skin. His hands and lips explored her body, her moans told him all he needed to know. Gil whispered, "Sara. I need you."

She gasped as she felt his hand cover her soft mound. His finger slipped between her swollen lips and dipped into her wet folds. His thumb grazed her clit as his finger gently penetrated her, Gil started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumped his fingers faster.

Gil took a pert nibble into his mouth and sucked as his hand pumped a steady rhythm. Sara was close and Gil wanted to taste her so he released her nipple and moved between her legs, pulling her clit into his mouth. Sara couldn't stop the hard orgasm that overtook.

She came hard, her wet, hot walls grabbing his fingers as her juices flooded his mouth. Gil moved above her and he entered her, the sounds of Sara's ecstatic, sexy moans was almost more then he could stand. He had never seen anything so beautiful before as the look on her face as he pumped himself in her.

He kissed her, she moaned into his mouth, he was near, she pushed her hips up to meet each of his downward thrusts. Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

They lay in each others arms, Gil slept, a deep peaceful uninterrupted sleep.

The next day they were all in the waiting room while Gil talked to the doctor. Sara told the others everything, about her childhood, her thoughts while she was in the desert, why she left and that they were married.

Gil walked in the room. "I have spoken with the doctors, they still hold no hope for Warrick. They want to take him off life support."

"He will die," Catherine said. She ran from the room, Sara followed her. "Tell him, Catherine," Sara said, "tell Warrick you love him." Catherine looked at her, "How?" How did you know?" "I have seen the look of love in your eyes."

Catherine walked into Warrick's room she sat beside him and carefully took his hand, "I love you, I always have. I know I should have told you sooner. Warrick, please don't leave me, I need you."

The rest of the crew walked in, by the look on their faces Catherine knew Gil's decision. "You can't," she said tears in her eyes. "He would not want to live like this," Nick told her touching her shoulder. "Can we please stay with him?" Catherine asked the doctor.

"Yes," he told them as he unhooked everything. "It will only be a matter of minutes," the doctor said, "I assure you he is in no pain." Catherine took his hand to her mouth and kissed it, "I love you." Each of the team touched Warrick, their eyes went to the EKG machine.

But his breathing did not stop, his heart did not slow down. To the doctors shock and the teams delight, Warrick drew a breath, then another. His heart rate increased. The machines are reattached, not to support him but to help him.

Two months have passed, each day Warrick continued to improve. He still remains in a coma to help his body heal. Catherine is sitting next to Warrick holding his hand, she moves her hand to reach for a cold drink, Warrick moves his hand as if searching for hers. Catherine looks at him, "Love." He opens his eyes.

Another week passes, each day a new miracle shows as slowly one by one the machines are removed as he no longer needs them. The local news stations broadcast the remarkable recovery of the man shot and left for dead. The team celebrates each new miracle.

There is one man who dose not celebrate, he is scared, he knows what this means.

Warrick can speak now, his voice is almost a whisper. Brass comes in, "Rick, we need your help. We are nowhere, you have to tell us what happened." Warrick looks at him, "I can't ….. I can't remember."

Jim's phone rings, he answers it whispers something to Gil and they leave. Across town they walk into a very familiar living room. The man on the couch dead, a note by his side. The note tells all. "Of all the people, I would have never thought it would be him," Gil said. Others were arrested, the case closed.

A year now since he was shot and Warrick is ready to return to work.

Warrick was a total of five months in the hospital, another five in rehab relearning to do things that were at one time done without thinking. The last two months were medical leave, Warrick was ordered to see someone to talk about what he had been through, during this time he and Catherine were married.

Warrick had been back a week. One morning they all reported to Gil's office for assignments, but something was wrong. As they walked in the office they noticed all of Gil's things were gone. A note was on the desk,

Catherine picked it up and read it out loud. I HATE GOODBYES, ALWAYS HAVE. CATHERINE, THE SHIFT IS YOURS NOW. GUYS, BE GOOD TO HER, SHE IS NOT PERFECT BUT SHE TRIES. SARA AND I HAVE GONE BACK TO SAN FRANCISCO, I HAVE DECIDED TO TEACH FULL TIME. WE DECIDED WE CAN NOT RAISE A CHILD THERE IN VEGAS. OUR CHILD WILL BE HERE AROUND CHRISTMAS, HOPE WE CAN SEE YOU THEN, BUT FOR NOW, TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER AND STAY SAFE. It was signed DR. AND MRS. GILBERT GRISSOM.

The End


End file.
